Goku's Energy Is Out of Control?! The Struggle to Look After Pan
is the forty-third episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on May 15, 2016. Its original American airdate was December 9, 2017 Summary The Son family is having dinner at home. Chi-Chi, bringing Goku many plates of food, is surprised to see that Goku is eating way less than what he usually eats. Goten asks his father if something is wrong, and Goku says depressingly that he has no appetite. Chi-Chi asks if Goku is dying, and Goku says that he doesn't feel like what he feels like when he's dying, as he has already died twice. The next day, Goku is grocery shopping, and reads his shopping list as he is flying. As he forgot to buy horse meat, he decides to go back to the market, but he continues to fly forward, saying his body is not listening to him. Trying his hardest to control himself, Goku then falls to the ground, creating a bump on his head and further worrying Chi-Chi and Goten later. As Chi-Chi deduces that regular doctors would not be able to help with Goku's "weird" body, she suggests that Goku asks King Kai. Seeing Goten worried convinces Goku to follow Chi-Chi's advice, and he teleports away, dropping the shopping list he was carrying. Goku teleports inside an unknown bedroom, realizing he did not arrive at King Kai's Planet. Bulma, wearing nothing but a towel, walks into the bedroom and spots Goku's figure sitting on in the dark, thinking it's Vegeta, telling him to show up at Trunks' school tomorrow for Sports Day. She then turns on the light and sees Goku, who nervously tells her hi. Bulma then screams, alarming Vegeta, who comes to her aid to see Goku sitting on their bed. Bulma pushes a button on the wall to summon multiple weapons pointing at Goku, demanding that he explains himself. Goku is just as confused as she is, and assures her that he is not interested in seeing Bulma's "saggy breasts", causing Bulma's and Vegeta's faces to turn red. Vegeta then yells at Goku, who then apologizes and teleports out of their room. Goku then teleports to Krillin, who is working his job as a police officer. He then teleports to Arale, holding a flashlight while poking with a piece of poop at night. He then teleports to the top of Korin Tower, realizing he really is sick. As Goku finally makes it to King Kai's planet, King Kai inspects him, and deduces that Goku is suffering from Delayed Onset Ki Disorder. King Kai explains to Goku that due to using his Ki in a reckless manner, such as using the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and straining his senses to predict and counter Hit's Time-Skip technique at the tournament a few days prior, Goku is suffering from his senses being thrown out of balance, but it should pass in time. Until then, Goku must limit his use of Ki, or he cannot grow any stronger. King Kai suggests that Goku takes a break from training and spend some time with his granddaughter. As Chi-Chi stays up worrying about Goku, she begins to prepare making a lot of food for him to cheer him up, but due to his disorder, Goku cannot fly properly, and ends up crashing into their house, destroying it and angering Chi-Chi. The next day, Gohan and Videl are having lunch with Gohan's professor and his wife, talking about how they are big fans of Videl's father, Mr. Satan. The professor tells Gohan his presentation at the conference a few days ago was magnificent, and Gohan's cell phone starts ringing, finding Goku on the other line. Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten are in Gohan and Videl's house, with Piccolo, who was babysitting Pan. Gohan and Goku talk on the phone, with Pilaf, Mai and Shu eavesdropping on Gohan's conversation. Chi-Chi is proud of her son and his new job offer as a professor assistant, exclaiming he will be the first diligent Saiyan in Universe 7. Chi-Chi then berates Goku for destroying their house, saying that if not for the 100 million Zeni Mr. Satan gave them, they would never be able to afford it. Chi-Chi explains that she saved the money for Goten's future school expenses, and she lied about spending it to Goku to motivate him to work. Piccolo then says he is leaving since Pan has new people to watch over her, and tells Chi-Chi very specific rules about Pan's behavior, what she likes, and what she eats, even as he is walking out of the door. Later that night, Goku is talking with Piccolo on the roof, with Pan sitting in Goku's lap. When Piccolo asks how Goku is feeling, Goku replies that due to his disorder, his Ki is flustered so much that if he fought with Piccolo, Piccolo would beat him. While Pan was reaching out into the starry sky, Goku apologizes to her, saying that if he was feeling better, he would fly up into the sky, taking her with him. While Goku plays with Pan, she calls her papa, and Goku tries to correct her, saying he is Gramps. The next morning, while Goku, Goten, Piccolo and Chi-Chi are sleeping, Pilaf, Mai and Shu reveal their new Pilaf Machine, and Pilaf devises a plan to attack Goku. Pan suddenly appears in front of the group, and Shu immediately recognizes her as Gohan's daughter. They then overhear Piccolo yelling at Goku and Chi-Chi about not watching over Pan, and they split up to look for her. The group then enters the Pilaf Machine and flies away, with Mai inadvertently bringing Pan with them. Pilaf panicks and starts yelling, causing Pan to start crying and then soil her pants. Pan then playfully headbutts Shu in the stomach, causing him pain. Goku, Chi-Chi, Piccolo and Goten are seen looking for Pan outside of the house, and Goku yells out Pan's name. Pilaf then accidentally presses a button, causing the Pilaf Machine to fly further into the sky, reaching the stratosphere. The Pilaf Machine is destroyed, while Pan, having powered-up, is floating in the sky while Pilaf, Mai and Shu are hanging on to her by her foot. Pan, remembering Goku's words, is excited to be able to be in the sky and looking at the stars. The group is surprised that Pan has such power even as a baby, but then remember that she is a Saiyan. Pan then flies around, dropping Pilaf and his companions, then flies away. Pilaf and his companions are afraid, witnessing Pan's latent potential, and realizing that they have a new enemy they must worry about. Later, Gohan and Videl return home, with Pan gleefully greeting them at the door. They then meet Goku, Goten, Chi-Chi and Piccolo, obviously exhausted. They ask if something happened, and Chi-Chi says that they thought Pan went out and they went to look for her, only to find her sleeping peacefully on the couch. They deduced that Pan must have hid in the closet or under the bed. Gohan apologizes for Pan's behaviour and tells Pan that Goku is feeling ill, as Pan calls out "Gramps", which shocks Goku and makes him happy. Chi-Chi asks Gohan about his job offer, and Gohan reveals he turned it down, otherwise he would not have time to be at home with his wife and child. Major Events *Goku's Ki control goes out of wack following the usage of the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken at the Tournament. *The Pilaf Gang devise a new plan to take down Goku while he's unwell. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Goku's House **Son Gohan Residence **Capsule Corporation **The Lookout **Penguin Village *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Yajirobe's katana *Halo *Pilaf Machine Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Arale Norimaki has a cameo appearance in this episode. She would later appear as a central character in "Episode 69" in the "Future" Trunks Saga. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 43 (BDS) es:Episodio 43 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Copy-Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super